


Dear Future Boyfriend

by Cosmic_Heiress



Series: My Dear Darling [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is sad and lonely, Diary POV, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Heiress/pseuds/Cosmic_Heiress
Summary: Karkat Vantas does not like Dave Strider. Dave finds himself hating that, and it just adds to his anxiety. A few weeks later Dave Strider is found missing.





	Dear Future Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sister).



> I found this a few days ago, it’s some of my old work from when I was 12. It’s probably garbage, please don’t judge me.

Day 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you do not like Dave Strider. You did not like him when he was just some kid who would message you and you do not like him now that you live on the same meteor. Dear future boyfriend, please do not be Dave. 

Day 5

Last night Dave got up at 1 am to make an awful sandwich when he had a nightmare, and this morning looked like he cried all night instead of sleeping. You don’t know how he lives like this, it’s becoming regular. Dear future boyfriend, I hope you’re not Dave.

Day 10

Dave has been very protective of you, you can tell he cares, maybe he’s not so bad. Dave has been looking at you a lot lately and stopped wearing his shades, he knows you like his red eyes. Dear future boyfriend, are you Dave?

Day 18

Dave asked you out last week, you didn’t realize and friendzoned him. He has been in his room a lot lately. You hope Rose or Terezi talk to him soon.

Day 30

It’s as if all traces of Dave have disappeared. Dave is gone. Dear future boyfriend, who are you?

Day unknown

Dave is out of his room, you are worried about him. He still won’t talk to you. You never realized before, but you need Dave to survive this trip. Dear future boyfriend, if you are Dave, I wouldn’t mind.

Day unknown

You can’t find him, you have to find him, you can’t find him, you have to find him. Where could he be!? Dear future boyfriend… 

Day… 

Dear future boyfriend, you are Dave.

Day 93

Dave is safe, he is the one who told you the day. Dear boyfriend, I love you.


End file.
